Generally, the size of a camera module having an auto-focus (hereinafter referred to as AF: Auto Focus) function increases because a driving-device for moving a lens in a vertical direction is mounted in the camera module. A camera module described below is known as a conventional camera module which has an AF function and the size of which can be reduced.
The conventional camera module includes a sensor substrate in which a sensor is disposed on a rear surface of a glass substrate, a lens holder holding a lens and a driving-device that drives the lens inside the lens holder, and an external electrode formed on a rear surface of the sensor substrate to electrically connect the sensor substrate with wiring substrate. In the camera module, the lens holder is mounted on the wiring substrate while the driving-device is disposed on the glass substrate.
A driver IC for supplying a drive voltage to the driving-device is mounted on the wiring substrate outside the lens holder. The driver IC and the driving-device are electrically connected with each other via wiring on the wiring substrate, the external electrode, and a penetrating electrode that penetrates the glass substrate.
However, it is difficult to form the penetrating electrode in the glass substrate on which the sensor is formed.
When manufacturing the conventional camera module having an AF function, a position of the lens holder needs to be adjusted so that light entered through the lens forms an image on the sensor while the lens is shifted to either an upper position or the lower position. However, the lens holder is mounted on the wiring substrate, so that the position of the lens cannot be adjusted by moving the lens holder in a vertical direction. Therefore, it is necessary to separately provide a position adjustment mechanism that can move the position of the lens, that is, the position of the lens holder, to the lens holder.